The Blade Of Mesonak
by toalekohlahk
Summary: When the Makuta finds a fabled blade, its up to Jala and Hahli to go on an epic quest to stop him, while they go into the first few weeks of their (apparently non-cannon) relationship. ALL OF THE ACTION, A BIT OF THE ROMANCE! THERE WILL BE BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND SOME KISSING (LOL) IN THIS UNOFFICIAL FOLLOW-UP TO MNOG II! I rated it T only because of intense themes and violence. Duh.


Gather round, and listen again, to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before the Time Before Time, Faber, Knudstorp, Farshtey, and Dorn, better known as the great beings, created the mystical Blade of Mesonak. This blade was said to have the power of the Great Spirit, and his wicked brother, The Makuta. The Makuta side takes away the life of its victim, no matter how weak the hit or where it hit. But the great beings decided that depending on the circumstances, that victim may be able to have a second chance at life, but only if they were loyal to the Three Virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny.

All of the inhabitants of the paradise island of Mata Nui lived in perpetual fear of the day the fabled blade would be found by the wrong hands, so they sent out two brave Matoran, Jala, the captain of The Guard for the village of Ta-Koro, and Hahli, the Kholii champion of Ga-Koro, who was given the task of chronicling the search. But, the search turned into a war between the two Matoran and the forces of evil when The Makuta found the blade, and blood was shed.

The cave was damp, cold and dimly lit, only by the heartlights of Jala and Hahli. Jala was trying to start a fire, and Hahli was using the light to inscribe the days events for the Wall of Chronicles. Being a Ta-Koronan, lighting a fire would have been an easy task for Jala, but when you are camping out in a stone cave far out in the Drifts, warmth is hard to find, and the search can kill those who cannot take the cold for too long. When he finally got the fire going, he and Hahli took a seat on a wet log he found while looking around the cave for firewood. The log had to be cut short a bit, as it was the only wood in a 100 mile radius, and wet or not, a fire had to be made.

This would have made sitting together a bit uncomfortable, had they not discussed their true feelings for each other two days before. As the two snuggled, they did not have a care in the world for problems like food, or finding enough Flaxx to make sleeping bags, or even the fact that they were hiding from Makuta, and they knew that tomorrow could be their very last day alive. That is, until hunger found THEM.

Hahli looked through her bag, fumbling through things like seaweed, string, a sickle and even a throwing disc, all of which she used on one of her last adventures. After throwing a key to the hut of Nixie, her sort-of-friend-but-too-distant-to-tell, out of her bag and pushing a few charms from the Matoran aside, she found a few fish she bought back in Ga Koro.

"Fish. Of course." Jala said in a half joking tone,

"Well duh, the Two Fs were my life. Fish and Flaxx. But now, you are." She said, taking his hand.

"Don't forget about chronicling." Jala Said in a 'cough-cough, look at this balled fist covering my mouth' kind of voice.

While the fish were cooking, the two Matoran just sat there for a few minutes, looking at the stars.

Finally, Hahli broke the silence. "Hey, Jala,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you could learn how to read the stars, so you could, well, you know, know your fate?"

"You know, I don't care what my fate is, as long as I die a hero who goes down with you, and my best bud, lucky number 7." He pointed at a golden Toa Star. It was the seventh.

"I love you, Jala." Hahli whispered.

"I love you too, Hahli." Jala said, turning to her, and lightly pecking her on the forehead.

After eating, they moved the log back a bit, and rested their bags against the log, which was held steady on one side by some stones so it wouldn't roll away. They both laid down on the floor, resting their heads against the bags like pillows, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
